


Eat a Little Dream of Mine

by CBlue



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: All None Playable Characters are Mentions, Minus Damien's Cameo, Monster Prom Discord Ideas, Multi, Oz Eats Dreams, PCs Live Together, Sex Mentions?, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: Dreams are a part of Oz's balanced breakfast! And sometimes he likes to share his meals...just not in any conventional (or convenient) way.





	Eat a Little Dream of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from the Monster Prom Discord! It was too good to pass up. To all my discord buddies, thanks for the beautiful head canons and ficlets and art.

Brian groaned as he stumbled his way to the breakfast table. He sat down heavily as he took the offered bowl from Amira. Home sharing with his best buddies had done wonders to his morning routine. However, with every good thing, comes an equally terrible thing. Brian wished he was awake enough to eat quicker, but...well, his zombie heritage always showed in the mornings.

Vicky sat conversing with Oz. The both of them were talking quite pleasantly...until Vicky, ever-sweet, innocent (who are we kidding? We know about her kinky werewolf sex with Scott) Vicky asked how Oz liked their meal. Now, it _was_ a seemingly innocent question, until you remembered Oz feed off their housemates' dreams. Brian's eyes were glazed full of morning sleep. Amira perked up curiously.

Oz smiles. "Oh, this one is savory!"

"For breakfast?!" Vicky recoiled. Amira nodded in approval, eating her own 'Smoking Oates!'.

Oz took another spoon full of the metallic looking dream. "Yeah." Oz closes their eyes. "It's kinda sweet and savory?" Oz hums. "Brian's dreams usually are."

Brian felt himself freeze, which was quite a feat, considering he couldn't feel most things. Well, except what he felt last night...and this morning...oh boy. Brian's eyes widened, mimicking his agape mouth. "Oz, don't-!"

"Oooh~! What type of dream is that?" Vicky grins. Amira's smirk over takes her features. 

"Yeah, Brian, what sort of dream did you have last night?" The djinn snickers.

Brian could feel his face heat, and it was't from exertion or pleasure. "I-"

Oz purred, the little jackass, and leaned forward on the table. They savored another mouth full. "Hot." Oz winked. "I hope it's as good as you dream it."

Vicky looks between the two, confused. "Wait..did..." Vicky's eyes widen as she shakes a disinterested Amira. She's probably texting Vera. Those two were insufferable. "DID YOU HAVE A _SEX_ DREAM?!?" Vicky gasps.

Brian aggressively shoveled more food in his mouth. "No." He spits. (And I do mean literally. Chunks of food launch out like projectiles.)

Oz returns to their breakfast for a moment. Vicky almost looks disappointed. Until Oz leans over and stage whispers, "Did you know that Brian dreams of them doing it under a table in the cafeteria?"

Brian drops his spoon and it splashes food all over Amira, who rolls her eyes in disgust. Brian goes to retort, but is interrupted.

"They _have_ done it, Oz." Amira swipes a notification on her phone, but Brian can see the evil glint in her eyes. " _Twice_."

Vicky turns to Brian so quickly, he fears her head might pop its stitchings. He flails for a moment, cursing his low **CHARM.** _"YOU HAVE?!?"_ Vicky shouts. Her teeth are bared with her wide grin. "Unfair! Scott and I have only gone at it once in the locker rooms!" She pouts, and her **BOLDNESS** draws Amira back into the conversation.

"Yeah, and the couch five times. _This week_." Amira chuckles. "You two are like pups."

"That reminds me of her dreams~" Oz says wistfully. "They're always about pup- ** _OOF_** " Oz is cut off with an elbow to the gut. Their shadow buddy glares at Vicky, who glares back.

Amira cackles at the new blackmail. Brian grumbles, but says no more. At least if they're focused on Vicky, things won't turn back to him.

"And what about you?!" Vicky huffs. "Aren't your dreams with Polly sweet?"

Oz rolls their eyes. "I don't sleep." They state in their monotone voice that sends the willies down every ghouls' spine. And not in a sexy way. (Well...sometimes.)

Vicky crosses her arms. "Well-wait, how are Brian's dreams sweet if they're about sex?"

Brian feels the world swallow him whole. He'd gain **+3 EMBARRASSMENT** if that were a stat, but it isn't, so he looses **-2 BOLDNESS** and **-1 CHARM**. He tries to slink under the table, but that last interaction lost him the ability to do so. Amira looks _very_ unimpressed.

"Oh," Oz even has the decency to blush. Brian wishes a fate worse than being swallowed by the Un-Fun-Inator. "They're um...." They fiddle with the last remnants of Brian's dream.

"...cute."

Brian feels his face ablaze, and it might be from Amira's bright laughter. But it isn't. He pulls up his hood, hiding his face.

Vicky scoots to the edge of her seat, and Amira copies the action. They both squeeze Oz between them. "Ooh~ Spill!" Amira encourages. Vicky nods enthusiastically.

"Well, they're....soft sometimes. Like..." Oz actually turns a shade of RED which makes Brian feel his **BOLDNESS** return. He tries to avoid their gaze, but to no avail. Oz is too **CHARMING**. Oz makes an aborted hand gesture.

Amira frowns. "Are you gonna spill, _or not_?" Her fiery hair licks the ceiling, almost. Vicky's own charged body lets off a few shocks to her spoon.

Oz gave one last, pitying look to Brian. Brian was either **CREATIVE** or **CHARMING**. He doesn't know what. But despite Oz's **FUN** and **BOLDNESS** , they relent.

"Nah..." They say softly. Brian sighs in relief. It is no small thought that he truly owes Oz for this. They all hear a doorbell that disturbs their thoughts. Amira and Vicky both snicker.

"It's your boy~" Vicky waves goodbye to Brian, who quickly gathers his shit to leave. Amira blows him a kiss goodbye, saying something about 'sweet goodbyes'. Sweet goodbyes, his ass. He knew what she was getting at. Oz stared at him. He didn't understand what Oz was saying, but they usually were speaking in another dimension when they stared off.

Brian jerks the door open, not even bothering to greet Damien as he shoves them both outside.

"What the fuck-?!" Damien nearly shouts as he's bulldozed by Brian. "I know this is our thing, but we usually wait until noon~" He wags an eyebrow at his flushed boyfriend.

Brian rolls his eyes, letting off the tense vibe in his shoulders. As he sighs, he returns to his normal 'sure' persona. He shrugs at Damien, and pulls him by the collar. He drags him off to school. The others will be late, or somehow magically arrive for plot convenience. Damien quickly catches up to his pace, wrapping an arm around him. Damien starts whispering in his ear. (Sure, you may be reading this, but some things are private! Let's just say it had nothing to do with savory, and everything to do with sweet.)

Vicky and Amira rushed off to finish their routines, leaving Oz at the table alone. Oz's smile is private, and only shared with their shadow buddy.

"It tastes kinda like love."


End file.
